spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: All Episodes In Order!
SpongeBob SquarePants: All Episodes in Order! is a DVD which contains all episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants in order. Episodes: Aired episodes 1-7 Unaired episodes 8-12 Season 1 (Disc 1) * Help Wanted EP1 * Reef Blower EP2 * Tea at the Treedome EP3 * Bubblestand EP4 * Ripped Pants EP5 *Jellyfishing EP6 *Plankton! EP7 *Naughty Nautical Neighbors EP8 *Boating School EP9 *Pizza Delivery EP10 *Home Sweet Pineapple EP11 *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy EP12 *Pickles EP13 *Hall Monitor EP14 *Jellyfish Jam EP15 *Sandy's Rocket EP16 *Squeaky Boots EP17 *Nature Pants EP18 *Opposite Day EP19 *Culture Shock EP20 *F.U.N. EP21 *MuscleBob BuffPants EP22 *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost EP23 *The Chaperone EP24 *Employee of the Month EP25 *Scaredy Pants EP26 *I Was a Teenage Gary EP27 *SB-125 EP28 *Karate Choppers EP29 *Sleepy Time EP30 *Suds EP31 *Valentine's Day EP32 *The Paper EP33 *Arrgh! EP34 *Rock Bottom EP35 *Texas EP36 *Walking Small EP36 *Fools in April EP37 *Neptune's Spatula EP38 *Hooky EP39 *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 2 EP40 Season 2 (Disc 2) *Your Shoe's Untied EP41 *Squid's Day Off EP42 *Something Smells EP43 *Bossy Boots EP44 *Big Pink Loser EP45 *Bubble Buddy EP46 *Dying For Pie EP47 *Imitation Krabs EP48 *Wormy EP49 *Patty Hype EP50 *Grandma's Kisses EP51 *Squidville EP52 *Pre-Hibernation Week EP53 *Life of Crime EP54 *Christmas Who? EP55 *Survival of the Idiots EP56 *Dumped EP57 *No Free Rides EP58 *I'm Your Biggest FanaticEP59 *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 3 EP60 *Squirrel Jokes EP61 *Pressure EP62 *The Smoking Peanut EP63 *Shanghaied EP64 *Gary Takes a Bath EP65 *Welcome to the Chum Bucket EP66 *Frankendoodle The Secret Box EP67 *Band Geeks EP68 *Graveyard Shift EP69 *Krusty Love EP70 *Procrastination EP71 *I'm With Stupid EP72 *Sailor Mouth EP73 *Artist Unknown EP74 *Jellyfish Hunter EP75 *The Fry Cook Games EP76 *Squid on Strike EP77 *Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm EP78 Season 3 (Disc 3) *The Algae's Always Greener EP79 *SpongeGuard on Duty Club SpongeBob EP80 *My Pretty Seahorse EP81 *Just One Bite EP82 *The Bully EP83 *Nasty Patty EP84 *Idiot Box EP85 *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 4 EP86 *Doing Time EP87 *Snowball Effect EP88 *One Krabs Trash EP89 *As Seen on TV EP90 *Can You Spare a Dime? EP91 *No Weenies Allowed EP92 *Squilliam Returns EP93 *Krab Borg EP94 *Rock-a-Bye Bivalve EP95 *Wet Painters EP96 *Krusty Krab Training Video EP97 *Party Pooper Pants EP98 *Chocolate with Nuts EP99 *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy EP100 *New Student Starfish EP101 *Clams EP102 *Ugh EP103 *The Great Snail Race EP104 *Mid-Life Crustacean EP105 *Born Again Krabs EP106 *I Had an Accident (Safety Freak) EP107 *Krabby Land EP108 *The Camping Episode EP109 *Missing Identity EP110 *Plankton's Army EP111 *The Sponge Who Can Fly EP112 *SpongeBob Meets the Strangler EP113 *Pranks a Lot EP114 Season 4 (Disc 4) *Fear of a Krabby Patty EP115 *Shell of a Man EP116 *The Lost Mattress EP117 *Krabs vs. Plankton EP118 *Have You Seen This Snail? EP119 *Skill Crane EP120 *Good Neighbors EP121 *Selling Out EP122 *Funny Pants EP123 *Dunces and Dragons EP124 *Enemy In-Law EP125 *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 6: The Motion Picture EP126 *Patrick SmartPants EP127 *SquidBob TentaclePants EP128 *Krusty Towers EP129 *Mrs. Puff, You're Fired EP130 *Ghost Host EP131 *Chimps Ahoy EP132 *Whale of a Birthday EP133 *Karate Island EP134 *All That Glitters EP135 *Wishing You Well EP136 *New Leaf EP137 *Once Bitten EP138 *Bummer Vacation EP139 *Wigstruck EP140 *Squidtastic Voyage EP141 *That's No Lady EP142 *The Thing EP143 *Hocus Pocus EP144 *Driven to Tears EP145 *Rule of Dumb EP146 *Born to Be Wild EP147 *Best Frenemies EP148 *The Pink Purloiner EP149 *Squid Wood EP150 *Best Day Ever EP151 *Gift of Gum EP152 Season 5 (Disc 5) *Friend or Foe? EP153 *The Original Fry Cook EP154 *Night Light EP155 *Rise and shine EP156 *Waiting EP157 *Fungus Among Us EP158 *Spy Buddies EP159 *Boat Smarts EP160 *Good Ol' Whatshisname EP161 *New Digs EP162 *Krabs a la Mode EP163 *Roller Cowards EP164 *Bucket Sweet Bucket EP165 *To Love a Patty EP166 *Breath of Fresh Squidward EP167 *Money Talks EP168 *SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget EP169 *Slimy Dancing The Krusty Sponge EP170 *Sing a Song of Patrick EP171 *A Flea in Her Dome EP172 *The Donut of Shame EP173 *The Krusty Plate EP174 *Goo Goo Gas EP175 *Le Big Switch EP176 *Atlantis SquarePantis EP177 *Picture Day EP178 *Pat No Pay EP179 *BlackJack EP180 *Blackened Sponge EP181 *Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob EP182 *The Inmates of Summer EP183 *To Save a Squirrel EP184 *Pest of the West EP185 *20,000 Patties Under the Sea EP186 *The Battle of Bikini Bottom EP187 *What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? EP188 *The Two Faces of SquidwardEP189 *SpongeHenge EP190 *Banned in Bikini Bottom EP191 *Stanley S. SquarePants EP192 Season 6 (Disc 6) *House Fancy EP193 *Krabby Road EP194 *Penny Foolish EP195 *Nautical Novice EP196 *Spongicus EP197 *Suction Cup Symphony EP198 *Not Normal EP199 *Gone EP200 *The Splinter EP201 *Slide Whistle Stooges EP202 *A Life in a Day EP203 *Sun Bleached EP204 *Giant Squidward EP205 *No Nose Knows EP206 *Patty Caper EP207 *Plankton's Regular EP208 *Boating Buddies EP209 *The Krabby Kronicle EP210 *The Slumber Party EP2101 *Grooming Gary EP212 *SpongeBob vs. The Big One EP213 *Porous Pockets EP214 *Choir Boys EP215 *Krusty Krushers EP216 *The Card Dear Vikings EP217 *Ditchin' EP218 *Grandpappy the Pirate EP219 *Cephalopod Lodge EP220 *Squid's Visit EP221 *To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants EP222 *Shuffleboarding EP223 *Professor Squidward EP224 *Pet or Pests EP225 *Komputer Overload Gulible Pants EP2256 *Overbooked EP227 *No Hat for Pat EP228 *Toy Store of Doom EP229 *The clash of Triton EP230 *Sand castles in the sand EP231 *Shell shocked EP232 *Single cell anniversary EP233 *Chum bucket supreme EP234 Season 7 (Disc 7) *Tentacle-Vision 235 *I Heart Dancing 236 *Buried in time 237 *Enchanted tiki dreams 238 *Greasy Buffoons 239 *Model Sponge *Yours, Mine, and Mine 241 *Kracked Krabs 242 *The tunnel of glove 243 *You don't know sponge 244 *Earworm 245 *The abrasive side 246 *Growth Spout 247 *Stuck in the Wringer 248 *Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy 249 *The Inside Job 250 *A Pal for Gary 251 *Kracked Krabs 252 *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful *Curse of Bikini Bottom Grandma's secret recipe 254 *The cent of money 255 *Squidward in the Clarinetland 256 *SpongeBob's Last Stand 257 *Krusty dogs 258 *Wteck of the mauna loa 259 *Karate star 260 *That sinking feeling 261 *Hide and then what happens 262 *Shellback shenanigans 263 *Welk attack 264 *The masterpice 265 *A new fish in a big town 266 *Big sister sam 267 *Love that squid! 268 *Perfect chemistry 269 Season 8 (Disc 8) *Accidents Will Happen 270 *The Other Patty 271 *Drive-Thru 272 *The Hot Shot 273 *A Friendly Game 274 *Sentimental Sponge 275 *Frozen Face-Off 276 *Squidward's School For Grown-ups 277 *Oral Report 278 *Sweet And Sour Squid 279 *The Googly Artiste 280 *A SquarePants Family Vacation 281 *Patrick's Staycation 282 * Walking The Plankton 283 * Mooncation 284 * Mr.Krabs Takes A Vacation 285 * Ghoul Fools 286 * Plankton's Good Eye 287 * Mermaid-Man Begins 288 * Barnacle Face 289 * Pet Sitter Pat 290 * House Sittin' For Sandy 291 * Smooth Jazz At Bikini Bottom 292 * The Way Of The Sponge 293 * Bubble Troubles 294 * The Krabby Patty That Bikini Bottom 295 * Bubble Buddy Returns 296 * Restraing SpongeBob 297 * Fiasco! 298 * Are You Happy Now? 299 * Planet Of The Jellyfish 300 * Free Samples 301 * Home Sweet Pineapple 302 * Karen 2.0 303 * InSPONGEiac 304 * Face Freeze 305 * Glove World R.I.P 306 * Squidtitis 307 * Demolition Doofus 308 * Treats! 309 * For Here Or To Go 310 * Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Is Up 311 * Chum Fricasse 312 * The Good Krabby Name 313 * Move It Or Lose It 314 * Extreme Spots 315 * The Lost Dollar 316 *It's A SpongeBob Christmas 317 Legends of Bikini Bottom episodes (Disc 9) *The monster who came to Bikini Bottom *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle *The main Drain *Trench Billies *Sponge-cano! *The curse of the hex Shorts *The Endless Summer A Random Act of SpongeBob *Crossing the Street *Anything for Baby *Flowers for Sandy *Me Money *Pie The Foe-Gotten Years *Loop de Loop *Remodeling *Can't Swim Classic Nickelodeon Shorts *Nicktoons Battle *Patrick the Snowman *Plankton's Holiday Hits *12 Days of Nickmas *How The You-Know-Who Stole You-Know-What! *Nickelodeon Holiday Party *A Chuckie Finster Christmas *Nickelodeon Blimp Nick Extras *Gary's Gourmet *Pickled Plankton *Momary *Substitute Creature *Plabs *Plankton & Krabs Fan-Series Season 8-9 (Disc 9) *Shadow *Two by Four *SquarePants Reunion *Spotlight Sponge *SB-3D *Screams *The Krusty Chum Bucket *Barrier Reefs *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VII: The Good Enemy *Fruit Burger *The Patrick Shuffle *Krabby Circus *The Picture of SpongeBob *The Patrick Patty *DogPants *SpongeBob Meets the Bathtub *Two Jobs in One Sponge *Gary's Baby *Plankton: The Musical *The Krabbytanic *Spongeless in her Treedome *Ghosts R'Us *The Clock is Ticking *The Stupid Duo Season 10 (Disc 10) *The Broom *Pirates of Bikini Bottom *Plankton's Scool *Sandy's Diary *Patroit Games *No More Overbooked *Eat Meat *Singing Pat *Mermaid Man vs. Barnacle Boy *The Increase of Bikini Bottom *Mushroom in UnderWater *SpongeBob FC *I Don't Like Krabby Patties *Trapped in the Future Season 11 (Disc 11) *The Nicktoons War *SpongeBob's Funniest Home Video's *BobSponge (episode) *Radio Krab *Treadmill Tracks Season 12 (Disc 12) *The Truth of Gold *Patrick's Pet *Friends of the south *Raining Fruit Cakes *Stained Pants *Spongeman Superheropants *Hi Max *4 by 6 Movies (Disc 13) *The Spongebob Squrepants Movie (2004) *Sponge out of Water (2015) Trivia The Nicktoons War have The Title Card Music is same as The Smoking Peanut, Plankton's Army and Barrier Reefs in Australian Version due to copyright and dark themes. Original Title Card used in Australian version due to dark themes. Category:DVDs Category:2009 Category:SuperSaiyanKirby Category:Articles in need of grammar correction Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes